


After the Battle of Hogwarts

by the_doctor_still_lives



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_doctor_still_lives/pseuds/the_doctor_still_lives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is right after The Battle of Hogwarts and the start is very weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Battle of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is right after Harry like totally demolishes the elder wand and Hermione, Ron, and Harry are heading back to the castle. Each chapter will be a different perspective and a different year so pay attention to the chapter names or you will get lost.

Harry walked quickly to the castle. You could tell he wanted to get to Ginny. Ron took my hand and I squeezed it because I could tell he was still grieving from Fred’s death. It all took a big toll on the three of us but he was definitely the worst. Of course nobody was compared to George because when Fred was alive they were practically inseparable.I feel really bad for everyone. This whole thing is just depressing! And I didn’t get to do my last year of school. Everyone says it has the most information to study.  And I missed it. Maybe the new headmaster will let me do my 7th year again! Oh I do hope they will let me! I really want to get a full education so I can be the headmistress, a teacher, a worker at the Ministry of Magic, or the Mistress of Magic. I caught a tear going down Ron’s cheek and I squeezed his hand. Finally we reached the castle. As soon as Harry caught sight of Ginny he ran to her and pulled her up in a bear hug. 

  


 


End file.
